Of Caring Lynels and Worried Princess
by HeiKitsune
Summary: After saving Zelda form Ganon, Link takes her to Kakariko village for peace talk with all of leaders form the races of Hyrule. However, with the company of his female Lynel er...friend (?), Jinn, things get a little interesting. Jinn is an OC made by ricofoxmods on Tumblr. I do no own her.


**I do not own the legend of Zelda or Jinn. Jinn is an OC made by ricofoxmods on tumblr. I do not own her and this is a gift for him.**

* * *

Of Caring Lynels and Worried Princess

To say Link is nervous would be a massive understatement.

Riding to Kakariko village is usually a very uneventful affair. Even more so now that Ganon's magic has been purged form the land. For once Link isn't worried about being attacked by a gang of moblins, he's only worried if everyone will send him to nut house after today. Most of the people he he's about to see are used to the odd company he keeps, but he can't help but wonder if he is pushing his luck a little.

"We will be arriving in the village soon Link."

The deep yet feminine voice of his 'stead' brought the hero out his thoughts.

The hero of Hyrule doesn't ride on noble white horse or even a proud chestnut colored mare.

"Ah." Link spoke to the large muscled back in front of him. "Thanks Jinn."

He rides a Lynel. A female Lynel that goes by the name Jinn. The size of a standard Lynel, as in towering all Hylian, Jinn sets a rather imposing image. Her white mane is wild with hard muscles ripping through her form and scars form her many hard-fought battles. Yet there is a beauty in her fearsome feathers.

Bright green eyes are kind and gentle even with their demonic glow. Her figure is purely made for combat but the large swell of her chest, full womanly figure, and caring smile would make anyone second guess of attacking her. She can crush a guardian's limb with her bare hands, but she wouldn't harm anyone unless they give her reason.

Jinn is quite the odd ball of a Lynel. Having vowed her loyalty to the hero because of a simple, but very tasty fired fish meal after a trying battle that ended with Link knocking her out with a ladle. Their relationship is as odd as it started. Jinn, while fearsome in combat, is quite caring. She's almost been like a sister or mother to Link during their travels.

Although her innocence in normal Hylian matters tend cause their fair share of trouble.

'Like how licking someone isn't something you do in public…' Link though with a rather large blush on his face. It took hours to convince her that there are better ways to say, 'Thank you.'

Link shook his head of those thoughts. His main concern in the lovely blonde girl riding behind him.

"Um…we should be reaching the village soon Zelda."

The princess of Hyrule, the now one hundred and sixteen-year-old girl, sat behind Link on Jinn's back. Her mind, and face, deep into the hero's Shikha-slate. She didn't look at Link. Only giving a small nod of her acknowledgment of him. Her mind on the talks with the leaders and representatives of Hyrule she is about to have.

Her stoic silence didn't help his nerves.

During the grand final battle with the calamity Ganon, Link didn't ride in on a horse. It was Jinn he rode in on. And the wide-eyed look Zelda gave him summed up her feelings on the whole situation.

Not that Link could blame her. Not many people would Link to him to have a Lynel as a friend. Or as lover.

Link shook his head again. He honestly can't tell what his feelings are about Jinn. He cares for her deeply, just as much, if not more so then Mipha. But he wonders if his monstrous friend understands the Hylian concept of love. Or if she even feels the same way.

As the gates of Kakariko village grew closer, Link shelved his ideas. Hopping there would be another time for him to sort out his feelings.

"Ah. Lady Jinn." An old woman at the entrance way of the village greeted Jinn with smile. "It is good to see you and master Link again."

"Jinn is happy to see you too!" The Lynel smiled brightly. Showing her impressive row of fangs to older woman. Who shockingly, only giggled at the 'charming' show of teeth.

"And as I live and breathe…" Nanna looked at Zelda as she dismounted the cheery Lynel. The older woman's eyes lighting up as she spoke. "Princess Zelda. It is truly a blessing to see you."

"And it is good to see you and the village doing so well." Zelda bowed just as polite. "I hope everyone else has made the trip here safety?"

"Yes." The kind older woman smiled. "Everyone has arrived and is waiting for you. Please fallow me."

"Thank you." Zelda smiled and then turned to Link to ask, "Are you ready?"

The hero may have nodded, but he still felt jumpy at how these talks were going to go. With Jinn along for the ride, he just hopes Teba doesn't start shooting arrows at him or Zelda tries to throw him into death mountain.

-OOO-

While hidden village of the Sheikah is as peaceful as ever, it is not as quiet. Leaders and representative from the many races of Hyrule have come to celebrate and greet the princess of Hyrule's return. Prince Sidon chatted with many of the villagers while with the children happily played with him. However, it seemed Yunobo, the young Goron, took most of the kids' attention as they climbed and played all over his rocky back.

As he was curled into a ball, when on of the kids sacred him.

Ruji, with her every present body guard, Buliara, was only enough chatting with Paya. The shy Sheikha sharing beauty tips with the young noble. Teba was swapping archery tips and stories with the local guardsmen. The commotion was suddenly halted with Jinn, with Link and Zelda on her back, road in.

Seeing the massive monster ride into the village got the reaction everyone was expecting.

"Jinn!"

Smiling children that rushed over to the large Lynel and greeted her with happy grins and warm hugs. Jinn laughed happily at the children, lifting some of them on her strong shoulders while Link helped Zelda off her back. It is an odd sight to see young children playing with a monster that once terrorized the plains of Hyrule. The stoic Rito Teba could only watch, mystified at how the people of the village by eager welcoming Jinn.

Teba has heard terrible tales of Lynels raging through villages and even eating young. Yet Jinn had proven to be the opposite with her kind heart when she had saved the village. When a guardian made its way to the edge of the village gates. Both her and Link had fought off the mechanic maniacal monster in front of curious and worrisome eyes. And after the dust had settled, Jinn became loved just as much as Link is in the village.

Even when she eats a whole village worth of food.

Sidon, seeing Link and Zelda smiled brightly at them. His fangs bright and shining in the sunlight, "Ha ha! So, you've all made it safely! And Princess Zelda! It is an honor to finally meet you!"

The prince gave a polite bow at Zelda's arrival. Zelda smiled at the prince, although she was a little put off by his abundant energy.

"P-Prince Sidon. It's good to see you too but please. The pleasantries are not needed."

Ruji disagreed with a wise smile. "Weather you like them or not, it is hard not so show respect to the tow people who saved Hyrule. On behalf of my people, I would like to thank you."

Ruji bowed as well much to the princess's embarrassment.

The representatives of the race came to greet Link and the princess. However, Teba was a little…off put by the Lynel running about.

"Just…. why is there a Lynel playing with the kids?" The Rito could ask such an odd question in a blunt manner.

"She is Link's…companion." Ruji chose her words careful as she explained. "I found it odd myself that he road on a Lynel as he helped take down Vah Naboris. But the way they worked together was impressive."

The young Gerduo chieftain smiled curiously as she watches Link and Zelda be greeted by the Zora prince. Her eyes lingering on the hero of Hyrule.

"I have heard of the hero's achievements in legends and fairy tales, but now, seeing them with my own eyes…I can see why he is revered even in our history books."

Teba agreed yet he couldn't help but look a little worried as one of the sheikah children were swinging form Jinn's horns.

"Miss Jinn! Miss Jinn!" One of the little girls bounced up and down. "Did you get it!?"

"Ah Yes!" Jinn grinned as she pulled out a Moblin skull form her pouch. "Little Nina asked for great trophy! It was a good fight!"

The little girl happily took the skull with a smile. "Yes! Now with this Ken with be mine!"

"Oi! Someone watch that kid! She's up to something! And why would give something so dangerous to her!?" Normally Teba would keep his mouth shut when seeing something so strange, but when you're around exuberant people like Sidon, you start reacting like a straight man more often than you'd like

Although, now he's is more worried about what the children doing then the one-ton monster woman.

"Lighten up Teba!" Sidon, having brought Link and Zelda over, clapped the brooding Rito on the back. "I have personally meet with lady Jinn and I can say she is just as kind and brave as Link here."

Yunobo nodded. Finally gotten away from the kids playing on him. Yet here are a lot of crude and kid like drawing on his back.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her. She once ripped apart a guardian ship with her bear hands to save me!"

Jinn noticed Teba's concern and tired to ease it with her smile. Her sharp toothy smile, but it is still genuine.

"If you are worried that Jinn will eat you, then don worry!" Jinn proud hit her chest with affirmed nod. "Link has told Jinn bird people are not meant to be eaten no matter how yummy they look!"

"So, you've thought about it!?" Teba's straight man routine was getting better.

"Now now…" The voice of Impa eased everyone as she walked out of her home. A smile gracing her lips as she laid eyes on Link and Zelda. "Lady Jinn is just as much as guest here as everyone else."

When she reached the princess, the old woman's eyes glowed with praise.

"Heh heh heh. You look just as lovely as you did all those years ago…" Impa complimented the princess.

"Thank you lady Impa. And your looking well too." Zelda's smiled hid the relief she had that one thing form her past, her ever watchful hand maiden, was alive and well.

"Bah! I am a prune compared to that sister of mine." The 'wise' old woman cackled heartily. "Although, I could still get a date since I don't look like a child!"

"G-Grandmother!" Paya berated her relative who merely waved her off.

"Oh, relax child. The world has been saved and our princess is safe. It is the time for celebration and leisure."

Ruji spoke up, "While I agree with you madam Impa, Zelda did not ask us to come here for festivities."

The princess nodded. Her blue eyes glowed with a new-found confidence that she gained over her long years. The confidence of a ruler. "We need to talk about any ideas on re-building Hyrule. We all have been hit heavily by Ganon's attack. Together we can fix what was lost and become even stronger then before."

"Those are bold words." Teba crossed his arms. "Are you sure you can make those promise princess?"

With out missing a beat, Zelda replied, her voice stern and loud. "Then let us talk more deeply inside then out here."

Zelda was the first to make her way into Impa's home with the other's fallowing suit. However, she paused for a moment. Her back tried, no one could her the biting of her lower lip as she struggled with herself.

Zelda coughed, and then turned to address her guardian. "Link- "

"Do not let the monster get away!"

Link, with one of his silly monster masks on, is playfuly running away from the kids and Jinn as they chased him around the village. They all carried sticks in place of swords as they tired to 'slay' him. Zelda watched as the great, all powerful champion of Hyrule was 'stabbed' through the heart by one of the children and died. After gagging, coughing and just pure hammy display of his death. He even spun five times, fell on his back, with his tongue hanging out, before letting out a gruesome wail.

Jinn and the children placed their feet on his back with their weapons raised. Roaring proudly at their victory.

"N-Never mind. Carry on." Zelda just held back her sigh as she went into the house.

-OOO-

After the long political talks of money, land dividing and expanding, and on when to rebuild Hyrule castle, dinner was finally ready. They all sat outside, with the inside of Impa's home being too small for both Sidon and Jinn, on a long table with an assortment of dishes for everyone. It is a lovely array of succulent fruits, tender meats, and hearty vegetable dishes of many different colors and arrangements.

Impa smiled politely at the hungry faces of everyone present. Even the young princess couldn't hide her longing look at how good the food looked. Although Jinn, next to Link and Paya, could not hold back the licking of her lips as she eyed the many meats on display.

Dinner is as lively as one could expect when having a Lynel, Goron, and Link at the table. All three of them have vastly different ways of eating. Jinn, with two large legs a meat in both her hands, has more then a few bones scattered around her. The leg in her left having a massive gash in it from her most recent bite.

Yunobo ate like any other Goron. Inhaling rocks like a very hungry octorock. Although he is neater then many Gorons as he ate steady pace. Focusing on one meal at a time before diving into the next one. He is only on his second plate.

Link is the star, however as a mountain of sliver ware piled around him. Soups, meats, vegetables. He even took some of Yunobo rock food, and, much to the shock of everyone present, ate that too. Oddly enough he wasn't even all that messy. Everything is nice a neat.

His worries from before vanished from his mind. He would have thought that Zelda and Teba would have issue with Jinn joining them. Yet Zelda has taken a liking to his beastly friend and Teba, while still a little nervous, has stopped worrying if jinn was going to snack on him or something.

He ate at a relaxed pace. Finally, at peace now that Zelda was safe, and his belly is getting full. His worry about confessing to Jinn far form his mind now. He will have to confront his feelings for his friend sooner or later, but for now, there's some good rice that needs to be eaten.

Speaking of Jinn, Link's Lynel partner is more of a messy eater. Large bones, cleaned of any meat, piled high on the many plate that surrounded Jinn. She would clean massive pieces with a single gulp.

Ryuji giggled at Link's instable appetite. "You may not look like a Gerudo, but you eat just as well and then some."

Jinn smiled proudly, bearing her fangs as she said. "Link is as good an eater as he is fighter! He even beat Jinn in eating contest!"

The hungry hero rubbed his head sheepishly at the complement.

Teba, finishing his fish, asked a question that has been burning his mind. "So…how did you and miss…Jinn, meet Link?"

Zelda, who was eating her bowl of rice, placed her chopsticks down. "I am actually interested to hear this story as well." Although there is something hidden under her words as she asked.

Link opened his mouth to explain, until Jinn hugged him under her arm. Mashing his cheek into her…bustling chest.

"Jinn was meant to guard over Zora domain when she was working with Ganon! When Link came in to challenge Jinn!" The Lynel grinned proudly. Ignoring Link's red face and failing arms for air. "Jinn and Link battled like two Darknuts! Jinn breaking all he's weapons, but Link still got a few good hits in! Even giving Jinn new scar on stomach!"

The bold Lynel lifted her shirt to show, not only her toned and hard stomach, but a rather long pale scar across her belly. Jinn moved her body erratically as she continued her explanation. Link's face getting deeper and deeper in her chest, who, at this point wisely gave up resisting and accepted his fate.

"Jinn fired a powerful fireball, but Link disappeared into the air and suddenly hit Jinn with spoon! It hurt really badly…."

Teba didn't know if he should be amazed or stupefied that Link beat Jinn with a spoon. He looked at Link, his face fully buried in the monster woman's chest, and asked that very question.

The hero just shrugged his shoulders.

Jinn smiled wider, and if even possible, pulled Link into a tighter hug. At this point half his body had vanished into the monster woman. "And then Link gave Jinn tastiest fish she ever had! Link was so nice to Jinn. Nicer than other monsters! So, Jinn agreed to help Link until the end of her days!"

Jinn finally released Link, the blonde's hair fizzled from her imamate hugging. She patted Link's head with a smile who blushed. Taking a small sip of his tea, Link just enjoyed the fun atmosphere. Weather Jinn knows of Link's feelings or not, days like this make his worries melt away.

Ruji, taking a page form her ancestor, Urbosa, she took this chance to tease the hero. "Until the end of her days huh? My Link. I didn't think you'd wed yourself to a Lynel. That's quite bold."

"Gak!?" Link spat out his tea in utter shock. Zelda too coughed out in shock while Sidon seemed to be the only who got the joke. Although Jinn just titled her head in confusion.

"'wed'?" Jinn looked at Link and asked. "Link. What dose this 'wed' mean? Is it that thing those two people in Terry Town did?"

Link's mouth imitated a fish.

"Um-well-we-er- "

Jinn sadly was relentless in her attack. "Many people say that about Jinn and Link. That we are 'Wedded.' What does that mean?"

Link started to sweat, "We aren't-I mean-it's not like I- "

And Jinn came in with another swing. "Are Jinn and Link wedded?"

*pop*

"Ah." Ruji commented as Link burst into steam. Wisp of evaporated water wafted off his head as he went completely silent and red.

"Er…Miss Jinn?" Paya spoke up to save poor Link form anymore embarrassment. "You'd like some more boar? I cooked it myself."

"Of course!" Jinn happily accepted Paya's offer. "Your food is almost as good as Link's!"

Link just sat there. Steaming like a meat bun. Yunobo, hoping he was ok, poked the hero of Hyrule. Causing him to fall over.

-OOO-

Zelda looked up the night sky of her county. The similar but different patterns of stars that dotted the inky black air made her feel nostalgic for the past. It was late, everyone was either inside enjoying themselves or packing in for the night to sleep. Zelda however stood out on the railings of Impa's home.

Her mind has been reeling on ever since Link had freed her form her prison and Ganon was sealed way. So many questions burned through her mind, and she has no answer to any of them.

"Is there something on your mind?"

The deep voice of Jinn made Zelda jump a little. She turned to see the a completely different type of lynel. Instead of the harden yet sweet battle Lynel, Zelda is met with a lovely, if not monstrous, woman.

Her wild white hair is done up in an elaborate, traditional Sheikah bun. It curled in the back being held up by a decorative comb and ornate chopsticks. Two tassels draped over her shoulders and her chest while her horn have red and white paper roses hanging from them. There is some make up on her face, but not a lot. Just some slight blush and red lipstick. But it is enough to show off her soft features. The kimono, and deep dark blue with white flowers, hugged her figure kindly. Tied in the middle with a black sash, it flowed and sway in her movement in surprisingly graceful manner.

However, Jinn's face showed a little discomfort.

"Maybe…. I should be asking you that question Jinn." Zelda said as she gazed at the Lynel's form.

"Hm." Jinn tugged at the dress a little. "Paya wanted to Jinn to try this on. It…feels nice. But Jinn dose not think it will be good for combat."

Oddly enough, Paya, out of all people has taken a special liking the Jinn. The shy Sheikah girl is always gald to have the Lynel around and treats Jinn like an older sister. It could be Jinn out going nature the Paya herself strives to have. Or maybe the young girl just likes the Lynel simple company.

Either way, Jinn doesn't mind Paya. Although this dress is a little much. And it didn't help that Ruji jumped in on dressing Jinn up too.

The warrior woman sighed, "When Link saw Jinn in it, he turned red like Hylian bass and run. I do not think Link like's jinn in this."

Zelda giggled behind her hand, "Oh I think he does. Link is just…Just…." Suddenly she frowns. The princess not being able to find the right words. Because she does not know them.

Forlorn she looked at the stars again. In the sky she could see the green dragon Farosh swimming through it. She was jealous at how peaceful it looked. The opposite of her chaotic mind.

Jinn noticed the troubled expression Zelda's face and repeated her question. "What is bothering princess? Please. Tell Jinn."

Zelda looked at the once former monster form her nightmares. In a past life, or one hundred years ago, Zelda would have fled form seeing Jinn. Yet now, she can only think of her as a partner of sorts. Maybe not much of a friend, but the brash Lynel won't harm the princess or anyone for that matter.

And, if Zelda is being truthful, Jinn's blunt and kind nature just makes other's wanting to talk to her about anything. Maybe that's why Link became friends with her.

"I…I wonder." Zelda said. Trying to find the words. "I wonder how he, Link, feels about this. About me…"

"Oh?" Jinn titled her head for the noble girl to continue.

"Before all this, I treated Link…to be blunt, like an unwanted dog. I kept pushing him away and taking my frustration out on him. And just when we started to be friends…everything just fell apart."

Zelda looked around the peaceful village. The fire files danced and swirled in the air. To the humming tone of crickets and their rhythmic chirping. And then on top of the hill, to no one's surprise, is Link. The master sowrd in his hands, handsome simulate bathed in moonlight, as he trained. The violent, beautiful sword style of hero's past, was displayed over the village.

"There's so much I want to say to him…so much I want to share." Zelda looked at the hero. The guardian of Hyrule with beaten gaze. "But he must hate all of this by know. Everything he's ever known, everything we've ever known, is now gone. And I can't help but think, that he must blame me for this…even if it's a little."

Jinn looked at the princess in slightly better light then before. The centaur has thought Zelda to be an odd creature. Like she thinks of most Hyruleans. She couldn't understand this…weight Link kept saying she has. At first Jinn thought the hero has lost his sight since Zelda is even smaller then Link. But now she sees the weight is not physical. But mental.

The burden of not only a ruler. But a person who desperately wants their friend to accept them.

"You are a lot stronger then Jinn thought." The Lynel suddenly said. Getting the princess attention. "At first Jinn did not believe it when Link said you held back Ganon for over hundred years. You are smaller than him!"

Jinn's eyes soften into a motherly glint. Much to Zelda's shock as those green eyes peered down at her. "But Now Jinn see."

A large but comforting hand placed itself on Zelda's head. Gently stroking it. Like those long winters nights. When she was six years old and her mother would tell stories of old Hyrule.

"You carry more than just the weight of Hyrule, but also the weight of yourself. But you should not worry about what Link thinks of you."

Jinn looked back a Link who was still training. "Link dose not think bad of you. He actually thinks you are great person."

Zelda blinked in disbelief at that. "Me? Honestly you must be joking Jinn. Link has faced whole armies. I can barely lift a sword…'

Jinn waved off her self-beating attituded with a bold grin. "But Link says he could never rule a kingdom. And command people like you do. Or be as wise as you as well."

"He…he really said that?" Zelda turned a little red at such complements.

"Yes! And while Link can take armies, you fought Ganon for years!" The large woman slapped Zelda on the back with a hearty laugh. "You are far stronger in Jinn's book!"

Zelda, who nearly fell over the railing, gasped a little form the sudden slap. But she recovered with a smile none the less.

"Thank you. Jinn." Zelda smiled warmly at her new friend. Feeling very brave to face Link the next she sees him.

"You know if you ever need anything Jinn. Just ask." Zelda said proudly. "I wish to repay you and Link any way I can."

Jinn blinked her bright green eyes. "Really? Anything?"

Suddenly Zelda felt a lot smaller. "Er…i-if it's with in my power then yes."

"I see. Then explain to Jinn about this 'wedding' thing. Why do people keep thinking jinn and Link are 'wed'?"

Zelda was stunned. Staring at he massive, a powerful woman for a moment.

"Jinn." The princess started. "What do you…How do you see Link?"

"How dose Jinn see Link?" The Lynel repeated the question.

"Yes. This could help you…understand what the word wed means." Zelda explains careful. Hoping not to step on any land minds.

Jinn pounded her chest as she said, "Well it is obvious! Jinn see Link as great friend and partner! He is amazing fighter and make even more amazing food!"

"I see…" Zelda held her chin in thought before asking the next question, "Then how would you feel if another Lynel, a female one came and not take Link away form you, but stick to his side closer then you could?"

"Jinn would smash her!" The respond was swift and immediate, Just as Zelda thought.

"Why would you?" Zelda pushed. "She's not stealing Link away form you. You can still go on adventures, fight together and travel. She would just be closer to Link then you. So why?"

"Because- "Jinn had an answer. It was on the tip of her tongue, but it eluded her grasp like teasing breeze. She wouldn't let anyone harm Link. If she didn't fear her old master, then why would she fear another Lynel? But the thought of Link being closer to someone other then her…

Jinn felt an odd ping in her chest. It was sudden and painful, but it wasn't painful like a blade cutting her skin. It was a lot worse.

"Hmmm…" Jinn growled. She did not like this pain, but why does it hurt? Maybe she should ask Link the next time she gets a chance.

As Jinn crossed her arms over her chest in thought, Zelda posed another question.

"Ok how about this: You would not like travel with a male Lynel? Link is a Hylian. If a male Lynel stronger then Link came, would you travel with him?"

"No!" Jinn shook her head violently. "Jinn promised to stay with Link and only Link!" The large woman declared proudly. Not knowing what she truly meant under those words.

But Zelda did. She understood completely. She gave a secret smile as she looked back to the sky. Finding Jinn's innocence cute. 'Looks like you have a long rode ahead of you Link'

'Still. He never ceases to surprise me.' The princess added with a chuckle.

Jinn looked at Zelda with skeptic glare, "How is this meant to help Jinn understand what 'wed' means?"

Zelda giggled again, "Well it basically means that you and Link are really close. But it's kind of embarrassing for Hyruleans so try not to mention to Link much."

"Ah. I see. I see."

Jinn and Zelda watched as Link walked down the hill as he finished his training.

Zelda asked Jinn another question. "What else did Link say about me?"

"Hmm. Ah!" Jinn face spilt into a smile as she remembered something. "Link did say Zelda has a big butt!"

"HE WHAT!?" Zelda burst into a red blushing rage.

However, Jinn took that as excitement. "Oh Yes! Link told Jinn that you have a big rear! That is a good thing! Many men love women with large butts!"

Zelda fumed in anger and turned to the sound of crunching grass. Link had walked in front of them with a cheery smile.

"You are sleeping outside tonight!" Zelda suddenly shouted. "By order of the princess, you are to sleep outside until we leave!"

"Eh!?" Link looked god smacked as Zelda turned in a huff and grabbed Jinn by the hand.

"Come Jinn! Only horny mutt deserves to sleep indoors!" The princess dragged the bemused Lynel back inside and leaving a dejected Link outside.

Although later that night Jinn did come back outside and cuddle with the cold hero.


End file.
